Amour, Amour
by Vine Verrine
Summary: Felicidad,locura, celos, tristeza, desesperación.Cuando Robin experimenta esto y más, conoce la emoción más grande y maravillosa que haya vivido...pero eso no significa que no duela. R&R ONESHOT.EDITADO!


Ok, ya se, no he actualizado una de mis historias más importantes : se esconde de las piedras que le lanzan: pero decidí hacer esto en uno de esos días donde hablaba calmadamente con uno de mis mayores enemigos, nos estabamos insultando con todo el corazón y de alguna manera terminamos hablando de amor o.O

El decía que el amor es perfecto y feliz, y que uno se debe atener a las posibilidades que le llegan y un buen de cosas de las cuales yo no estuve de acuerdo, y con esto les traigo este fic, para aclarales que el amor no sólo es romance y cosquillas en el estómago…o en otra parte del cuerpo -.-'

Puede que este fic este un poco fuera de personaje (mucho) pero quiero que entiendan exactamente mis pensamientos referentes a esta emoción tan fuerte. Y que mejor que hacerlo con mi pareja favorita de personajes.

_**AMOUR, AMOUR…**_

Por Fercita-chan.

-

1. Miradas.

Cada vez que la mirada violeta de la chica se posaba en su cuerpo, miles de pensamientos surgían de su cabeza, saturándola a más no poder, causando que su cabeza se sintiera aplastada por la presión, mientras la temperatura se subía a sus mejillas, tomando el color escarlata de la manzana más jugosa en el tazón de frutas de la sala.

Le encantaba, no importando que su cerebro se apagara por la presión que se ejercía sobre éste, tan maravillado se sentía.

No tenía ningún problema con esto, aún cuando esas miradas fueran en sólo un segundo, un vistazo de esas albercas color lavanda lo podían inundar en el arrecife más bonito del planeta, y su cuerpo flotaría sintiendo el suave rose de los peces alrededor.

Era muy raro, porque sufría, su cabeza se compactaba y le faltaba la respiración, pero no quería salir, no era capaz.

Porque siempre le sacaban, cuando esa mirada se alejaba a otro punto, sacándolo de su sueño.

-Robin, has estado muy distinto estos días-comentó el hombre de hojalata, obsevando curioso la mirada perdida del petirrojo, que parecía desenvolver las maravillas del universo mismo.

-Je…-una sonrisa nostálgica se posó en la cara de Robin, y Cyborg frunció el entrecejo preocupado.

-¿Está todo bien?-preguntó con cautela, y Robin le miró fijo, como buscando las respuestas en su metálica faz.

-Sip, no te preocupes. Sólo he pensado en unas cuantas cosas, parece que me he distraido un poco-contestó, parándose del asiento donde se encontraba y dando unas palmaditas al hombro de Cyborg, dirigiéndose a la salida de la sala.

El moreno dudaba, y lo sabía porque conocía a su compañero de ya varios años, podía ver cuando el chico maravilla realmente estaba perturbado por algo.

Su mirada perdida era algo que nunca antes había visto, como si sus ojos reflejaran el estado completo de toda su composición.

Y eso que no los podía ver directamente.

Tendría que hablar con Starfire, parecía que ella era la más apropiada para estas situaciones.

-

-Entonces tendré que ver primero Cy, para enterarme bien de lo que me hablas-le dijo ella, parándose decidida, rodeando la cama de su cuarto. Como aquel detective que piensa en las pistas de un caso importante.

-Generalmente, cuando son esas miradas es porque está preocupado de algo; mira, no es dificil de saber. Como cuando a uno le gusta alguien, sus miradas son llenas de felicidad y dulcura, con un toque de delicadeza que hace que sea fácil realizar, pero primero tengo que ver a lo que te refieres-explicó ella, mocionando que le siguiese, saliendo del cuarto.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, donde Robin parecía leer el periodico, Starfire se colocó detrás del gran sillón, un lugar perfecto para ver a Robin de frente sin que este se diera cuenta, sacando sus lupa como verdadero detective. Cyborg le siguió, un cómico casco de batalla en su cabeza, los dos observando a Robin como exploradores de Animal Planet.

Ahí estaba, esa mirada de pura contradicción, tan rápido que casi no alcanzan a verla.

Y en el mismo instante en que Raven hacía su aparición por la diaria taza de té en las tardes.

Su mirada duró un pocos segundos. La extraterrestre observaba detenidamente el significado que podía haber en ellos, aún cuando se hicieran borrosos por el antifaz que portaba, la forma de su cara era lo suficiente para descubrir que era lo que estaba en su mente.

Y la realización le pegó fuerte en la cara a Starfire, mientras sus ojos viajaban levemente a lo que creía era el origen de tal mirada.

-Entonces-masculló Cyborg cuando llegaron al cuarto nuevamente, estaba seguro de que Starfire sabría la respuesta a tal cosa que pasaba.

-No lo sé-murmuró la pelirroja, sus ojos bajos, Cyborg alzó una ceja en pregunta. No esperaba que la chica le diera ese tipo de respuesta.

-Cy, necesito arreglar unas cosas-exclamó la pelirroja. El moreno le miró inseguro, pero de todos modos hizo caso; la chica sonrió ligera cuando el joven asintió, saliendo del cuarto.

Una vez que se cerró la puerta, la joven se tiró en las sábanas rosas de su cama, suspirando un poco en las almohadas de alrededor de ella.

Sabía la respuesta.

2. Detalles.

La forma en que sus ojos viajaban por el espacio de las letras del libro le hipnotizaba, o como se sentaba, tan delicada y formal, causaba que un cosquilleo pasara por su espina. También su vos suspirante, como un misterio sin resolver, cuando le llamaba, sea lo que sea, le ponía vertiginoso.

La forma en que sus labios se curvaban en ligera diversión.La forma en la que sus pestañas temblaban cada que parpadeaba.

Adoraba todo eso; su cabello, sus labios, su cuerpo, su mirada, su forma de ser, su voz, su personalidad.

Su sola presencia lo ponía nervioso y estúpido, tanto que tartamudeaba como idiota con unos cuantos tragos en la sangre cada vez que alguien demandaba su atención.Todas esas cosas causaban estragos y tormentaban su corazón.

Hasta el mínimo detalle, como la característica peculiar de las pestañas de la chica, que en vez de estar enchinadas como las de Starfire, caían como paraguas y escondían sus pupilas.

O el cabellito que se salía de su lugar, lograba que quisiera acercarse y arreglarle.

O la mínima pelusa que se posara en su hombro, o la simple arruga que surgiera en su leotardo.

Tantas cosa de las que nadie se daba cuenta, y él sí.

Si una persona, sólo una, se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, de lo que observaba, lo podría tomar de a loco...o de pervertido.

Tal vez no estaba muy lejos de un estado mental inestable, pero era difícil.

Como si lo mínimo que hicera se multiplicara por un millón, causando que él pusiera todo su ser para descurbir el porqué.

Y no le importaba.

Lo disfrutaba más que resolver cualquier caso que le pusieran en la computadora, lo disfrutaba más que la taza diaria de café negro sin azúcar, más que los waffles de Cyborg en la mañana, más que el viento en su cara.

Más que el antifaz puesto delicadamente encima de sus ojos azules, escondiéndolo del mundo real, y mostrando a un nuevo ser.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando entró la oscura a la sala de operaciones, caminando con un paso agraciado, como flotando, y acercándose a la cocina, sirviendo en la taza el agua hirviente que Robin también había usado para su café. Sacando la bolsita de las hierbas y metiéndola cuatelosa en el pedazo de porcelana.

-Buenos días-murmuró ella, sentándose a un metro lejos del chico, mirándole por un segundo y mezclando el té con su cucharita.

Sin azúcar.

Como él.

-Buenos días-alcanzó a decir, muy enterrado en los mínimos detalles que portaba la oscura; el cómo su pequeña mano agarraba la cucharita, como sus piernas brillaban por el Sol entrando en la gran ventana de en frente.

Tragó saliva, sofocado.

-¿Cómo va la investigación?-preguntó la peli-violeta en voz tranquila, tomando un pequeño sorbo del té, dándose cuenta de que la temperatura todavía estaba alta, sacando su lengua un poquito y apretándola con sus labios.

Tragó saliva otra vez.

-Bien-masculló en un tono más alto que su usual profunda voz, y la chica de a lado alzó una ceja, sonriendo todavía con un pedazo de su lengua por fuera, y el muchacho ya no pudo tragar más, porque la garganta se le había secado repentinamente, y su voz se hizo ronca que no pudo hablar.

-Bueno-dijo ella en su usual tono de voz, parándose del sillón y saliendo del cuarto sin más preámbulos.

Robin se aplastó en el sillón como olvidada muñeca de trapo, suspirando fuerte y profundamente.

Sonrió un poco.

3. Abrazos.

-¡Felicidades!-gritó Starfire entusiasmada, una lágrima color perla cayendo de su ojo color esmeralda, mientras abrazaba a Robin con algo de sus fuerzas, dejándolo sin aire por unos segundos, éste sonriendo tratando de recuperarse.

Era su cumpleaños.

Había esperado ansiosamente por este acontecimiento. No había dormido durante días de sólo pensarlo. No había hecho nada más que esperar y esperar y esperar.

El día empezó con las mañanitas a las 7 de la mañana, sin tomar en cuenta que Chico Bestia con trabajos podía quedarse despierto para cantar. Comieron pastel de chocolate con fresas, uno de los especiales de Cyborg, cada uno con sus 4 rebanadas del delicioso y esponjoso pastel.

Todo iba perfecto.

Jugaron un rato en la sala de operaciones, y vieron una película de acción, comieron palomitas e hicieron una lucha de comida, usando los restos de la sustancia azul del refri.

Había recibido un videojuego de parte de Chico Bestia.

Un software nuevo por parte de Cyborg.

Una corbata y un pudín por parte de Starfire.

Y ahora era el turno de ella.

De la persona que le robaba la respiración como la cosa más fácil de mundo.

_Ella…_

Tantos días esperando y esperando sin dormir. Y ahora era el momento. El acontecimiento que deseaba sin saber porqué desde que tuvo memoria.

-Felicidades-dijo ella, la misma voz de siempre, tranquila y casi inaudible, pero con una sola diferencia que cambió todo, causando que hasta las células del chico maravilla pararan de trabajar sólo para apreciar esto.

Una delicada sonrisa en su pasiva faz.

Y todo se derrumbó en el espacio.

Robin no podía respirar, recibiendo estupefacto el cuadrado color rojo que le daba la peli-violeta.

Sus brazos le rodearon.

Su cabello rosaba su barbilla.

Sus senos se apretaban a su pecho.

Sus pequeñas manos se colocaban en su espalda.

Y su mismo calor corporal hizo que sus piernas se sintieran subitamente pesadas, ni pensando en la posiilidad de que la chica le pudiera estar cargando en ese mismo instante, sólo para que no pareciera que se había desmayado.

El calor se acabó.

Tan vago, ten eterno, tan corto, tan interminable, tan pasajero, tan largo.

Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, temiendo que en cualquier momento se saliese como disparado.

Trató de recuperarse lo más rápido que pudo. Caminando hacia la caja que estaba en la mesa, todos esperando que la abriese.

Regalo de grupo.

Pero sus pensamientos estaban en otra cosa.

Y no importó que le regalaran una Toshiba de 4 Teras de capacidad, perfecta para sus trabajos.

Había recibido el mejor regalo que alguien le pudiera dar.

Tan maravilloso que traía lágrimas invisibles a sus ojos.

-No llores, hermano, ya sé que es lo que siempre quisiste, el mejor regalo ¿no?-

Tal vez no invisibles.

-Jaja sip-rió melancólico, quitando esas lágrimas con su mano enguantada.

En efecto, había recibido el mejor regalo de todos.

4. Lágrimas.

El simple y sofocante hecho de que no siempre iba a estar ahí lo oprimía y lo dejaba tirado en la carretera de un desierto sin comida y sin agua.

Tan desesperado por la presencia esencial de aquella persona le arrancaba el corazón y se partía en miles de pedacitos sin servir.

-Viejo, te vez demasiado raro hoy-le comentó Chico Bestia, posando una de sus manos en el hombro de Robin, como para confortarlo.

La chica de sus pensamientos había hecho un viaje con Cyborg a Francia, donde verían unos negocios con la Torre T de allá.

Sólo serían unos cuantos días.

Pero le estaban matando.

-¿Estás bien?-

Asintió rápido con la cabeza, parándose repentinamente y dirigiendose a su cuarto en un mar de pensamientos.

Le dolía.

Y no sabía porque.

No entendía.

No asimilaba.

NO.

¿Pero qué podía hacer?

Era un sentimiento de necesidad que le arrancaba los huesos lentamente.

Como para hacerlo sufrir.

La ausencia de algo, como un pulmón o el mismo corazón. Su mundo se hacia pequeño y no podía ver bien, y su cabeza se inundaba de agua y no se drenaba.

Se sentía ansioso, con hambre de algo (aunque ya haya comido)

Y no quería saber porque. Simplemente no quería; el mismo pensamiento le aterraba, y lo asustaba.

¡Él no era así!

¿Verdad?

Pero nadie le respondía, y la frustación causaba que sus ojos ardieran y que la garganta le doliera.

Calientes lágrimas salían de sus ojos y simplemente no sabía porque.

NO SABÍA PORQUE.

…NO SABÍA PORQUE.

Se lo repetía miles de veces en su cabeza y a las paredes, como si éstas le pudieran dar una respuesta.

PERO NO SE LA DABAN.

Y los sollozos salían de sus labios y más que por tristeza lloraba por la furia.

No se dio cuenta hasta que un vaso chocó contra la pared de lado, quebrándose y cayendo indecorosamente a la alfrombra. Tanta su furia y desesperación que no pudo controlar sus movimientos.

Había perdido el control. Se sentó en el piso del cuarto concentrado de tratar en vano de dejar de llorar, no escuchando cuando Starfire entraba en el cuarto, preguntándole alarmada el porque del desastre en la alfombra.

Se le acercó precavida al ver la cara destrosada y deprimida de su compañero de trabajo.

Y se paró al saber muy bien la razón de su inconformidad con todo lo de alrededor.

Sabía lo que sentía Robin, aún cuando el todavía no se diera cuenta, lo veía tan claro, tan directo. Inlcuso había escuchado las sospechas de Chico Bestia, que aunque no muy inteligente, si el verde se ponía serio, te podría encontrar a la misma Carmen Sandiego.

Pero ella se había dado cuenta, con las miradas, con su comportamiento, todo estaba muy claro. No sólo era gusto, era algo más.

El simple sentimiento se paraba y le daba una cachetada dolorosa.

Burlándose de ella.

Salió sin interrumpir la discusión que parecía tener Robin consigo mismo.

Y no quiso saber nada más.

5. Locura.

Perdió la cordura de todo alrededor.

Y su cerebro explotó, manchando a todos con sus sucios restos.

Sus compañeros sorprendidos por el comportamiento tan…peculiar.

-Robin ¿Estás bien?-peguntó el verde un tanto dudoso, acercándose lentamente a donde Robin se encontraba, observándolo detenidamente.

Esto ya se hacía de todos los días, tan extraño y tan particular.

Y tan nuevo.

El chico se había puesto un mandil de chef y fingía ser uno, preparándo el spaguetti como un experto nuevo, valga la redundancia, alzando el sartény jugando con los ingredientes, salpicando hasta en los lugares menos esperados.

Era escalofriante.

Su mirada estaba pegada completamente a la chica de cabellos violetas, ésta sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa, con su cara pasiva, como si todo el asunto fuera cosa diaria.

Y lo era.

La gran mueca que debía ser sonrisa en la cara de Robin, mientras en vano trataba de sorprender a la chica de sus pensamientos. De lo que sea que fuera, desde un truco en la moto hasta el más rápido en el baño. Y ahora estaba aquí, preparando spaguetti.

Todos se habían dado cuenta, de tan obvio que se podía poner, a veces tan directo que le preguntaba a la de ojos amatistas que pensaba de lo que hacía, y la chica siempre le decía que lo que sea, partiendo un poquito el ingenuo corazón del chico "del buen pan francés", que era ultimamente lo único que podía hacer sin destrozar cualquier cosa. Pero ahora estaba aquí, tratando en vano de ser un buen chef de comida italiana, cosa que se le ocurrió cada vez que observaba a Raven disfrutar discretamente los platillos de Cyborg...

Todo iba 'bien'...

Hasta que un fideo aterrizó en sus cabellos color lavanda.

Los coches se pararon, los perros dejaron de ladrar, los bebés ya no lloraron, el viento se paró y un pajaro se estrelló en un edificio.

-¡Lo siento!-chilló Robin con voz femenina, lanzando dagas, cuchillos y otras cosas que su mente pensara con la mirada a los dos chicos que reían por lo bajo.

Se acercó a la forma inmovil de la oscura, y con delicados dedos quitó el fideo grosero del cabello sedoso de la chica.

Aprovechando el momento, pasó innecesariamente sus dedos sobre el cabello de la muchacha, ocasionando que ésta le viese con "La Mirada" (todos los derechos reservados)

Quitó sus manos traviesas y se fue al cuarto tan rápido que sólo pudieron alcanzar a escuchar lo que decía antes de esfumarse.

-Limpien eso-escucharon, y todos gruñeron en descontento, viendo suplicantes a la princesita de hielo, que suspiraba un poco y con un flic de su muñeca, las cosas volvían a su lugar y la mesa se limpiaba.

-Gracias Rae-dijeron todos simultaneamente.

-Como sea-

La locura.

…Que se le hace ¿no?

6. Negación.

El pensamiento seguía tocando a su puerta, como aquel vendedor de periodicos en el tráfico que insistía con la venta del pedazo de papel con noticias del día.

¡Noticia del Día: Sentimientos encontrados en una avalancha de discusiones eufóricas, compre su periodico, maestro! ¡Bara! ¡Bara!

-¿Me pasas la salsa?-escuchó la voz suspirante de Raven, que por alguna razóm que no 'recordaba' había terminado a lado suyo.

Lo que no admitía es que él era el que se había peleado con Chico Bestia por ese lugar.

Pero la ignoró, causando que los sonidos de cubiertos chocando con los platos muriera tan rápido como el pájaro estrellado.

El seguía comiendo, sonriendo triunfante a la expresión de la chica, que había alzado una fina y bonita ceja en pregunta, sus dulces y carnosos labios abriendose para…

¡Arg!

Debía parar, debía ingnorarla, era lo mejor.

-Ten Rae-dijo Cyborg, sonriendo grande cuando la oscura le agradeció.

Un golpe bajo.

¡El también quería que la chica le agradeciera!

Su cara parecía decir sus pensamientos, porque Cyborg sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, tomando otro gran bocado de la lasagna que había preparado.

Hmp, de todos modos no le importaba, no quería que sus guantes se ensuciaran con la esencia lila de las manos de Raven.

Seee….no quería eso.

-

-Yo me sentare aquí-comentó mandón, tirando de un mechón de cabello de la chica. No molestándose en las caras de pez que portaban sus amigos.

Y menos en la piedra grabada que ahora tenía Chico Bestia, con todo y una pala.

**Richard Grayson.**

**Murió en desastre demoniaco por pesado.**

**Que descanse en paz.**

Así decía.

Y ella abrió los ojos ligeramente, mirándole fijo y sin respirar.

Se encogió de hombros, parándose del sillón y desapareciendo en una bola de energía negra, no sin antes de darle una mirada de completo aburrimiento.

Como si no le importara.

Esto hizo que sus nervios explotaran en enojo, mientras se sentaba como niño chiquito que no recibió su galleta después de la cena.

-Uff, y yo que ya iba al registro para decirle que se nos murió el líder de los titanes-comentó Chico Bestia, tirando la piedra al bote de la basura.

Robin le miró.

Pero prefería estar muerto que tener que ver la cara de Raven.

'¿Y entonces por qué te enojaste cuando se fue?' le preguntó una voz en su interior.

Por que me vio como si no importara, ¿Quién cree que soy eh?

Si, eso era.

Completamente cierto.

Completisimamente ciertísimo.

Pero…era tan…

Bonita.

Y perfecta.

Y delicada.

¡No!

Nada de eso.

Para naditita pero de nada de nada de nadita.

-Robin, creo que no vas a vivir mucho tiempo-dijo Cyborg con un suspiro, dando palmaditas de consolación al hombro del chico semáforo, que por alguna razón, empezaba a estar de acuerdo con el chico metálico.

Que va, con tal de no estar con _ella_.

9. Aceptación.

-¿Robin, realmente tienes un deseo de muerte muy grande? No pensé que tuvieras tantos problemas, hermano, tu sabes que aquí estamos para ayudarte, no tienes que ir tan lejos y hacerte víctima de la hija de un demonio ¿sabes?-se lamentó Cyborg, con lágrimas de cocodrilo saliendo de ambos ojos...¿Cómo puede ser eso? Nadie lo sabe.

Pero Robin no hizo caso, saliendose del cuarto de juegos y dirigiendose decidido a su cuarto...y así fue como emepezó todo.

-

Después de varios días de jalones de cabello, empujones de la espalda, pellizcos y dolores al fin se cansó y se dejó llevar por las emociones que surgían de su corazón.

Analizó todo una y otra vez, con detalles y con vasos de jugo de manzana.

Había ido tan lejos que hasta recapituló lo que había vivido, con cada detalle y párrafo.

Cuando al fin se tuvo que unir a sus desgraciados y malditos enemigos, sintió que no era tan malo.

Es más, el simple sentimiento le hacia cosquillas en el estómago y lo ponía de buen humor.

Le abría los ojos como nunca.

Le enseñaba cosas y le guiaba en el camino.

Había aprendido.

Y le encantaba.

'Me preguntó si habrán sentido así los que se unieron a la política de Robespierre'

Sacudió la cabeza, perturbado.

'Tenían, o les cortaban la cabeza'

Ugh.

Aunque con los sentimientos que había admitido por Raven, no sabía si sería así o peor, a propósito o no.

Pero que va, un gran peso se le había quitado de encima y ahora podía respirar bien y ver las cosas de manera más loca, ilógica, apasionante.

Tan real.

Jeje.

Así se dio cuenta.

De las cualidades que tanto le encantaban de Raven.

Y de los defectos que también llegó a adorar con todo su corazón.

Desde su sarcasmo monumental hasta sus suaves pensamientos y noble actitud.

Desde su arrogancia y solitud hasta su ayuda y belleza interior.

Empezaba a descubrir el propósito de sus enemigos los sentmientos.

Ya estaba cerca de aprender el secreto.

Y ganaría.

¡Yayz!

…

-

-Lo siento-chilló, sus mejillas color escarlata haciendo que su cara brillase en la ligera luz que había en la sala.

-Ok-dijo Raven, volviendo a su libro como si nada, y Robin quedó estupefacto.

-¿Eh?-sólo dijo.

-Está bien, yo entiendo-aclaró, levantando su mirada y sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente, un tintineo en sus ojos hizo que el color de las mejillas del chico semáforo se intestificara, asintiendo como militar tarado a su capitán, volteandose dramaticamente y caminando como robot al cuarto.

Cuando llegó a su habitación se tiró en las coverturas de la cama y pataleó como niño feliz.

No podía evitarlo.

NO quería ya.

No lo haría.

Lo disfrutaba tanto, aún cuando el dolor estuviera ahí.

Era tan refrescante.

10. Celos.

-Entonces me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo al concierto del tributo a los Kiss-comentó el chico oscuro con voz débil, mirando expectante a la oscura. Habían terminado con Control Fenómeno en unos cuantos minutos, que lo habían cachado en una tienda de electrónica y Raven había salvado la vida del joven de negro.

-Pues s…-fue interrumpida.

-No puede-exclamó Robin, antes de que la chica pudiera terminar, parándose frente a ella en signo de protección, y lanzando cuchillos con la mirada al muchacho.

-Ella me iba a decir que sí-comentó un poco más emocional (por falta de mejor término) y se acercó unos pasos al chico enmascarado.

-No es cierto-indagó él, y sin pensarlo colocó sus brazos en la cintura de la chica, alzandola y llevándosela lejos, muy para la sorpresa de todos.

-Robin…-la voz le hizo parar, hasta de respirar.-Bajame-ordenó la princesita de hielo, y como perrito obediente, bajo delicado el cuerpo de la chica.

-¿Cuándo es?-

-Este viernes a las 10 de la noche-contestó el oscuro.

-Ahí estaré, adiós-

La chica se volteó dirigiendose al Auto T, y como orden silenciosa, todos le siguieron, excepto el chico maravilla, que se había quedado ahí, signo de que ya no sabía caminar ni hacer otra cosa, más que observar como idiota la cara neutral que portaba su peor enemigo.

¡De seguro se burlaba de él!,¡Lo podía ver en su ojos!

Su cara sin expresión le calaba los huesos y le recordaba a algo que no quería ni descubrir, pero ese no era el punto.

La maldita cara del chico le enervaba… ¡Cómo si salir con Raven fuera lo que sea!

Como estatua se dejo llevar por los brazos de Cyborg, que lo metía al auto como muñeco de trapo, cerrando la puerta y dirigiendose al horizonte.

Donde estaba la Torre T.

-

-Ya me voy-dijo la peli-violeta, todos volteando a ver las prendas de ropa que llevaba la chica, que nunca había llevado ropa de civil desde que la conocieron.

Unos vans de Iron Maiden, pantalones deslavados de corte de bota y una playera de algodón sin manga color negra con la foto de Paul Stanley.

-¿No llevarás una chaqueta Rae? Después de todo cuando termine va a ser muy noche y hará frío-comentó la pelirroja con preocupación.

La oscura asintió un poco, mientras que del fino aire se formaba una sudadera azul marino.

-¡No! No será necesario, porque después de que termine se vendrá a la casa-asintió rápido del chico maravilla, jugando con sus manos como si fuera el mejor entretenimiento del universo, sentadito en la esquina del cuarto.

Starfire frunció el entrecejo, -Cyborg, tu puedes darle permiso a Raven de que salga, después de todo tu eres el suplente, y queremos que Raven pase un buen rato con su nuevo amigo-sonrió serena la extraterrestre, giñandole un ojo a la peli-violeta.

-Que se tarde lo que quiera-exclamó el chico metálico, entendiendo muy bien el plan secreto de la pelirroja.

Era por el bien de todos, a Robin se le subían las esperanzas y eran varias veces las que tenían que limpiar los platos rotos del enmascarado.

No contando los de la cocina.

-Ok-dijo ella, desvaneciendose en el aire, dejando todo un tanto silencioso.

Nada.

Un poco más.

-Y pensar que con ella afuera habría ruido-dijo Chico Bestia, sonriendo por la ironía de todo esto.

Starfire soniró triunfante, alegre de que Cyborg le haya ayudado, tratando de no hacer caso a la mirada que le lanzaba el petirrojo. Aún cuando el moreno no se diera cuenta del motivo principal de sus ansias para que su amiga saliera, le había ayudado, y eso valía mucho.

Tan inocente.

Después de que la oscura llegó hasta el día siguiente, el chico maravilla se paró de su asiento en la sala, escuchando los suaves pasos de su amada. Y no pudo más, corrió a donde se encontraba, y la chica se paró ahí, pasiva y neutral.

5:30 a.m

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, luego la dejo ir y empezó a tocarle la cara y el cabello como si buscara algo raro.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Te inspecciono, no quiero que traigas bichos de rockers y borrachos, pero ahora me doy cuenta, hueles mucho a cigarro, alcohol y otra cosa que definitivamente no quiero saber que es. Abre la boca-

-No-

-Abrela-

-No-

Sin pensarlo puso su mano desenguantada en la nuca de Raven y con la otra mano trató de abrirle la boca. Trató con todas sus fuerzas y los dos se movían y se zarandeaban en la cocina, tratando de detener al otro.

-Sólo quiero ver a que huele-murmuró Robin con vos desesperada, apretando los mofletes de la oscura, causando que sus labios se pusieran como para dar un beso.

Y simplemente no abría la boca.

-No-alcanzó a decir la chica, empujando el pecho de Robin para que se separase, volteando su cara para que el chico no se acercara.

Nunca admitiría que había tomado unos tragos de cerveza, pero tenía que hacer algo para detener al chico, algo para que le dejara de molestar, algo…

-Mi boca huele a la menta bucal del chico que me besó-exclamó muy para su propia sorpresa, y aunque John le había tratado de besar, ella nunca le dejó.

Pero por ahora era lo que Robin tenía que creer.

Y funcionó, por que Robin se paró ahí, estupefacto, sin respirar.

-Buenos días-exhaló la chica, soltándose del agarre de Robin y caminando hacia la salida de la sala.

…No

Después de unas horas, Robin se la pasó lamentándose en un rincón de la sala de juegos, con la sombra que no tenía que estar ahí, protegiéndolo de la luz exterior.

-Robin, ya sabrás que lo que dijo Raven no es verdad-implicó el chico metálico, se había enterado de lo sucedido por lo murmuros que daba el chico metiche,suspiró exasperado de todo el asunto, riendo por lo bajo. Sonriendo pícaro al ver que la cara de Robin poco a poco se iluminada como aquel que había oído ya su vocación por Dios.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó dudoso, viendo con el entrecejo fruncido al chico de hojalata.

-¿Tu crees que Raven sea capaz de besar a alguien que apenas acaba de conocer?-dijo y agregó para que el chico se pusiera feliz como una lombriz,- Aparte lo hizo para darte celos-

Y funcionó otra vez, el petirrojo saltó de su rincón y bailó el cha-cha-cha.

¡Buya!

11. Acercamiento.

-YO me sentaré aquí para que estemos equilibrados-declaró el chico semáforo, no haciendo caso de que su plan ni siquiera tenía sentido.

Estaban en el cine, decidiendo los puestos que tendría cada uno.

Claro, era para su conveniencia, porque si se sentaba ahí podría estar a lado de la chica oscura.

Starfire, Robin, Raven, Cyborg, y Chico Bestia.

-No quedamos equilibarados-murmuró Chico Bestia inseguro, -Nunca-

Robin lo ignoró, sentándose entre las dos chicas, mientras Starfire tenía una cara de completa devoción.

¡Se sentaba ahí porque quería estar con ella!

Lo que sabía pero ignoraba Starfire, era que Robin se sentaba ahí por _ella_…

Por Raven.

Empezó la película de terror y después de unas cuantas escenas horroríficas Starfire formó el pretexto de estar asustada para poder tomar la mano de Robin, que estaba en el brazo del asiento.

Hasta que de pronto cierta mano se movió para tomar el refresco, la chica alzó su mirada, Robin parecía más feliz de lo normal, aún cuando un tipo descuartizaba a una joven en la película. Dudaba que fueran sus tendencias gore.

Buscó la fuente de la sonrisota de Robin.

Y la encontró, Raven realmente parecía estar un poco perturbada por la escena, y aunque la oscura podría haber visto cosas en vivo más horripilantes que eso ("La Mirada" una de esas cosas, y eso que ella era la dueña de esa mirada) la chica realmente parecía estar asustada.

Su cuerpo aferrandose al asiento de atrás, con su agarre de acero en el pobre envase de ICE Cereza.

Y su otra mano con la de Robin, dedos entrelazados.

Starfire miró y miró y miró hasta que sus ojos le ardieron y tuvo la necesidad de parpadear.

Gruño con algo de fuerzas, haciendo que varios expectanes cerca de ella saltaran por el veneno que se percibía en la anormal voz.

Y el desastre empezó.

Todos demasiado espantados por el gruñido de otro mundo en la sala, corrían y salían del cine, diciendo que había un monstruo en las salas de cine.

Los titanes también corrieron, y aunque Starfire trataba de explicar lo que pasó, sólo se quedó observando como Robin corría como el viento, y la pequeña mano de Raven en la suya.

¡Arg!

Y de nuevo las personas corrieron por el gruñido.

En las noticias salió que un ser de otro planeta había perturbado las mentes de varios clientes en la plaza, tan aterrador que ni los titanes habían podido, y que ahora inspeccionaban la fuente de tan escalofriante acontecimiento.

Starfire solo quería que la Tierra se la tragara.

12. Besos.

_Era el cielo._

_Había muerto e ido al cielo._

_Una suave brisa le inundaba los labios y su cuerpo flotaba en el suave mar._

_Y ya nada importaba, porque estaba aquí. Tan vivo y tan energético._

Y salió volando en dirección de la ventana, recibiendo el poder negro de la oscura, sólo alcanzó a ver que la chica se limpiaba los labios, y su cara color escarlata lo decía todo.

No importó que rompiera el vidrio, ni que cayera en la fría agua del mar, ni que un pez haya terminado en sus pantalones, ni que el oído se le hubiera tapado.

Después de tanto tiempo de pensarlo y analizarlo y reflexionarlo y no llegar a una conclusión satisfactoria, había dejado que sus sentimientos le manejaran y en un segundo estaba en frente de la chica de sus sueños, y ella le miraba con una ceja alzada, y al otro había podido meter su lengua en la cueva que era la boca de Raven.

Dolía, porque en instinto la muchacha le había mordido el labio, pero tan dulces y sabrosos eran sus labios.

Que todo valía la pena, hasta el rasguñote en el brazo que había recibido por el vidrio de la ventana. Porque lo había logrado, y le había encantado.

-Espero que pienses mejor lo que haces Robin, porque la próxima vez no dudo que vayas a intentar algo peor y ella te va a castrar con sus propias manos-rió Cyborg, dando las últimas puntadas al brazo de Robin, palmeando su hombro y acercándose a la salida de la recámara.

Estaba ahí, Raven, con los brazos cruzados y su cara baja. Robin tragó saliva y Cyborg rió.

-Te lo dejo hermanita-anotó el, dando un empujoncito en la espalda a Raven.

Antes de cerrar la puerta y con Raven sin ver, Cyborg hizo moción de que le cortaban el cuello.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Raven con su misma vos suspirante, sacando a Robin de sus pensamientos.

Ni siquiera había terminado el Ave María.

-¿Eh?-masculló, y Raven sonrió de manera maliciosa, causando que Robin se pusiera la almohada en las piernas, como para protegerse.

-¿Por qué me besaste?-preguntó con voz más fuerte y clara, como si hablara con un niño de 5 años.

-..Yo...Este…lo que…-no salían las palabras, no le salían,-..Lo…es que...yo…lo siento-

Raven frunció el entrecejo- ¿Por qué te disculpas, Robin?-cuestionó, acercandose a la cama y sentándose en ella.

-No hay porque disculparse, se que mi actitud fue un tanto inesperada, pero no hay que disculparse-comentó.

-No es como si fuera tu culpa que sufras por mí, porque en ese caso es mi culpa-explicó y Robin agrandó sus ojos en alarma.

-¡NO! ¡No es eso! ¡Es que, no lo puedo evitar!-gritó él, aventando la almohada al piso y asintiendo como loco. Raven le interrumpió.

-Por que no es como si alguien te hubiera obligado, estonces yo soy la razón de tu sufrimiento, porque yo se, Robin, siempre lo supe, desde que me mirabas por largo tiempo, hasta cuando me molestabas y me dejabas sin cabello, y todos se enteraron, y todos lo sabían-explicó, muy en cuenta de las mejillas rojas del chico maravilla, que se quedaba ahí escuchando como niño que se había enamorado de su maestra.

-Realmente me lo esperaba, tarde o temprano, digo, lo del beso, pero cuando pasó me sorprendí, aún cuando sabía que iba a pasar, supongo que no estaba preparada-le dijo.

-Pero esto no puede ser, Robin, porque aunque no te des cuenta…a Starfire le duele mucho, y no me perdonaría si pasara algo, y también porque conocemos sus tendecias agresivas si no obtiene lo que quiere…y tienes que terminar esto Robin, no querrás verme luchando con Starfire, y aunque ella es mi amiga, eso no significa que no me defienda-terminó, abrazando el cuerpo de Robin y saliendo después del cuarto, no sin antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

No. Podía. Estar. Pasando.

Gritó.

Lo más duró que pudo.

Lo más largo.

Hasta que ya no había aire en sus pulmones y su cuerpo se hiciera frágil.

Se tiró en las coberturas de la cama y cerró sus ojos, perdiendo la consciencia de todo lo material, sin darse cuenta de que sus ojos le quemaban.

_**AMOR, LOVE, AMOUR, AMORE, AI.**_

-¡Raven!- exclamó desesperado, corriendo hacia donde la chica meditaba en el techo, viendo hipnotizado por un momento como el cabello de la joven se movía con la brisa tropical del mar.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, abriendo lentamente sus ojos amatistas y mirandole fija, como siempre.

-No puedo, no puedo Raven-exhaló, como si todo el asunto le drenara la energía.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, aunque me hubieras ofrecido la ayuda de ignorarme-explicó el petirrojo.

-Simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, ni en lo que haces, ni siquiera estoy seguro de pensar correctamente cuando estas en mi mente, todo se me revuelve y me sofoca, pero me encanta-dijo, acercándose a donde ella se encontraba.

-Cada vez que veo algo que se relacione contigo me pongo feliz y triste a la vez y a veces siento que me quiero deshacer de este sentimiento, pero mientras más pienso en el más me droga y más lo quiero vivir-

-Rob-trató de decir la joven titán.

-Sufro Rae, sufro mucho, si estás ahí sufro, pero si no estás ahí sólo quiero morirme, nunca pensé que esas cosas pasaran por mi mente, no fui entrenado para eso, y no debería ser así, pero tu me hiciste algo que no se si estar agradecido y feliz o triste y enojado..¡Pero no es tu culpa!

Es la mía por haberme enamorado de ti-

-Pero…-

-¡Y no quiero olvidarte! NO quiero Rae, para mi eres mi suerte y mi maldición, y no pienso en las consecuencias, no puedo pensar que a Starfire le va a doler, o que esto puede causar problemas con la prensa y nos van a hacer blancos de muchas atrocidades. ¡Pero no me importa en este instante, y mientras más me doy cuenta que no me importa, más contradictorio se me hace todo!

Porqué no debería enamorarme, no cuando soy superheroe, lo se muy bien, estoy en cuenta de eso, y lo entiendo perfectamente.

¡Pero no me importa!

Te amo, Raven, con todo lo que tengo…-terminó y corrió, corrió y la abrazó fuerte, con todo lo que tenía, con su corazón, su alma y su cuerpo, no importando que estuvieran cayendo al mar de tanta la fuerza que había hecho.

No importaba que sus compañeros de trabajo lo vieran todo por la ventana de la sala.

Y cuando cayeron le besó con ternura, feliz al saber que la chica no se separaba, su cara pasiva y sus ojos cerrados.

Tal vez tenía una oportunidad…

-

FINALE

-

(El regalo de Raven como lo habrán sospechado es un libro)

Como está ahí, Raven no se separó pero no correspondió, ahí a ustedes les dejo como quieren que termine, este es un ONESHOT, así que no me pidan que lo continue, esto sólo lo hice para distraerlos un poquito con lo del Compromiso, que ahorita estoy pensando en unas cosillas para mejorarlo, a parte de que soy floja, si soy una floja lo siento, pero aunque tarde, siempre cumplo con mi palabra.

Dejenme saber que es lo que piensan de esto.

Y ahí está todo lo que pienso del amor.

Felicidad, tristeza, locura, celos, sufrimiento, obstáculos, dolores y más.

A ver ahí quien está de acuerdo con esto, quiero saber que piensan de esta cosa llamada fic n.n

Por si acaso, ya sabrán que hay algún problema con mi Microsoft Word y parece que no quiere mostrarme mis errores, así que les pido mis sinceras disculpas. Revisé esta historia como dos veces, pero siempre se me pasa algo n.n'

Otra cosa, aunque nada que ver con el fic pero tenía que sacarmelo de la cabeza me he fijado que en muchos fics le dan un comportamiento erroneo a Starfire. (si va a estar fuera de personaje que al menos me lo adviertan ¿no?)

Ingenua (más de lo normal), dulce siempre y de sentimientos tan inocentes que hasta a sus fans les escalda la lengua. Y con la típica característica de que a cada rato va "Amiga Raven, amigo Cyborg, amigo Chico Bestia, amigo Robin". Dejenme aclararles algo, ella no va con amigo a cada rato, si acaso cuando habla de ellos en general, juntos como "Amigos" Pero sólo eso, de hecho su manera de hablar es educada, muy objetiva y con palabra más dificiles (por falta de mejor término) hmp…

Como sea, sólo quería aclarar eso, no es mi personaje favorito como ya lo verán, pero la respeto.

Uff ya me lo saque de la mente...-.-


End file.
